Medical equipment positioners are typically used on portable imaging systems in order to more readily position the imaging apparatus for proper imaging. There are several commercial portable imaging positioners in the market and they can be classified into two general types. The first type consists of a deployable frame with two wheels and legs that extend under the bed for support. An arm with a gas strut helps to position the source. The source position is controlled by the swing of the arm.
The second type provides a rolling base typically with four wheels. In general they do not collapse for easy transport and deployment. The source is mounted either on a fixed arm with limited vertical adjustability, or a swing arm as described herein.
While there are some known medical equipment positioning systems, there continues to be a need for improvements to provide greater flexibility, easier transport and enhanced capabilities. In particular, there is a growing desire for more rugged and robust imaging platforms that can be easily transported to rural areas and military deployments where the floors and imaging territory are non-ideal.